


During The Storm

by Undead_focus



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Rain, Sleepy Cuddles, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8039596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undead_focus/pseuds/Undead_focus
Summary: Another night for Tord and Tom





	During The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> RIP its short, but i kept crying writing, because can write Angst perfectly, but this?!?! THIIIS IS WHAT MAKES ME CRY, FLUFF.

(toms P.O.V)

 

I listen to the soft hum of a ceiling fan turning and rain hitting against the window and metal roofing. Glancing over to my partner, Tord, whom is sleeping soundly, I take note of how he looks.

With what little light there is, I can see almost every scar he has earned from being in that damned army of his. His skin looks soft and slightly tanned, light and white where the scar tissue is.

Sighing softly I run my fingers up and down his exposed side, feeling just how soft his scarred skin is. 

Heh... I can remember how we used to fight almost everyday because we "hated" each other. When in reality we were just hiding our feelings. Hearing thunder rumbling in the distance, I start to rub his side, instead of grazing it with my fingers.

He shifts to look at me with his now awake eyes. He doesn't say anything, but he does move closer to me. cuddling as close as he can. I wrap my arms around him, his small size making it easy.

As the storm gets closer I wait for a certain someone to come scurrying in. 

Right on cue I hear the door opening, with a peep accompanying it. I sit up to look at the very adorable intruder. 

Scribs stands in the doorway, covering his ears. Tord sits up, holding is arms out to Scribs as an invitation. 

Our little baby immediately runs to our bed and I help him up onto the mattress. 

Tord takes him into his arms cooing the child to sleep. 

Placing him between us, we both cuddle up to him and slowly fall asleep to the sound of rain. 

**Author's Note:**

> RIP. Another story, except surprise, neither angst or sin. ITS FLUFF. I got really worried sometime yesterday (last night) for my favorite tumblr person, so like this is for them. Its for the best prince of them all, Zac. (eheheh? Get it? Princeofmints)


End file.
